


The last thing i see

by Pebblesong7



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Some OC's - Freeform, Some characters may act OOC, please excuse my terrible writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:19:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pebblesong7/pseuds/Pebblesong7
Summary: This is my first fic, so please excuse my awful writing and terrible descriptions. Most of the warnings are just to be safe.This story is my personal interpretation of what some warriors last moments might have been like.None if this is canon, i own none of the characters from the books.





	The last thing i see

**Author's Note:**

> First off, Honeytail  
> Clan: Skyclan  
> Cause of death: Killed by raccoons

"So then what happened?" Snipkit leant forward, all her weight on her tiny front paws in anticipation. Honeytail paused in her story, allowing the suspense to build. No matter how many times she repeated this story, Snipkit would always interrupt at this point, and no matter how many times she repeated this story, the golden she cat would always pause. Honeytail gently steadied the small cat with one faintly striped paw. Perhaps she should continue before the over enthusiastic kit hurt herself.

"Goosepelt raced forward, jumping onto the badgers back. The great beast was distracted for just a moment, but that was all that the Skyclan deputy needed." Honeytail barely needed to think to remember the next part of the story. "He jumped off just as the badger reared up, dodging out the way as it fell, off balanced. By the time it got up, the badger was so scared of Goosepelt that it ran away. That evening-"

A loud screech echoed throughout the camp. Honeytail paused. 'What in the name of starclan was that?'  
"Honeytail?" Curlykit sounded as anxious as the older queen felt, and she gently hushed the small kits.  
"Its all right, im sure everything is fine" Honeytail knew that was a lie, something wasnt right. More yowls and screeches joined the first. Yep somethig definitely wasnt right.

Honeytail raced over to the entrance of the den, gasping as she saw what was happening. Tons of creatures she had never seen were pushing into the camp, fluffy steiped tails streaming behind their plump grey bodies. Three of them were clawing their way up to the nursery, stones scattering behind them as they made their way up the rocky ledges.

"Stay here!" The three terrified kits didnt look like they were about to argue, and Honeytail almost felt bad for her sharp tone. Whatever these creatures were, she wasnt about to let them get to the kits. She had promised to take care of them whilst their parents took a break, leaving her as the only queen in the nursery, and she wasnt going to let that change.

As the first creature reached her, she dodged back, jumping to a slightly higher rock before lashing out with a lithe forepaw. The creature made a strange hissing noise at the attack and Honeytail felt a rush of satisfaction at landing the blow, only to have the feeling quickly replaced by one of horror. The animal had barely even felt it. With a shocking speed in relation to its bulky body, they grey creature attacked, snapping its jaws around where Honeytail's paw was just a moment earlier.

The two others had arrived. Fluffing her fur up, she tried to look as intimidating as possible. 'They're too close to the nursery' Honeytail realised, terrible images of Fidgetkit laying lifeless, Curlykit crying out in terror as sharp claws rushed to greet her, Snipkit trembling in fear, flashed across her mind. 'That can't happen, and it won't. Not whilst im alive' With added conviction she leapt forward over the creatures, turning swiftly after landing to slash at the nearest's eyes, lashing her tail behind her.

A rush of wind sounded beside her as the second lunged forward, fangs almost landing on her ear. Breifly distracted, the queen didnt notice the third until it was too late. Agony shot through her as a sharp teeth sank into her rear right paw. 'Foxdung these things are fast'. Adrenaline filled her heart and numbed the pain, her warrior training kicking in. She tore her leg away, blood splattering across the stone underpaw, only to push back with all her force. The attack took the creature by surprise, sending it over the ledge. Meanwhile Honeytail reared with her front paws, slashing at the faces of the creatures remaining.

With renewed fury Honeytail launched herself forward, claws burying themselves in the thick grey fur. Dull flashes of pain went unnoticed as her vicious attack continued, alternating between the two remaining creatures. They would not touch the kits. Finally having enough, one of them fled back down the path. Only one remained, and the two sized each other up, taking a moment to catch their breath. Rasping breaths resonated across the ledge and for a breif moment Honeytail felt bad. This creature wanted to survive, just like her. Guilt tightened her chest. She had killed one of them. 

'No.' She told herself firmly, 'it would have killed me if i didnt.' A clatter of stones draws the attention of both parties to the nursery. Blind terror rushed through her as she sees a tiny head poke out of the den, followed by two more. The creature is instantly attracted by the easier prey, spinning on thespot and jumping toward the kits. The terror is replaced by a sudden calm, time slowing down for the she cat. She barely thinks as she dives in front of the kits, protecting them from the danger. The monsters attack lands, and Honeytail jerks as the claws dig deeply into her throat, legs buckling as shock stole her energy.

"NO" Birdwings cry peirced the air as the black she cat lands on the creature. Honeytail struggles to focus, vision going dark as she struggled for air. A warm liquid pours out of the gash, staining her honey coloured fur a vivid brownish-red. Darkness surrounds her, warm and comforting as it gently cradles her, pulling her in. The agony tearing through her body eases, and with a final breath, her aim complete, she allows herself to sink into the pool of death.


End file.
